Never letting go
by kiwi333
Summary: Toby has to find Liv when she is taken by a crazy patient, how they deal with what is happening in their life. Please read and review.


**Storm Clouds on a Sunny Day**

I started off like a regular Monday; Toby had just dropped of his girlfriend Olivia off at the hospital and was now just getting to work when he saw his best friend Oz.

_Toby, you think Ryder will give us the good truck?_

"Oz I read minds, I don't know the future. And I know you, you probably did something stupid so no." Toby climbed into their ambulance shifting to get comfortable I he passenger seat. Within a few minutes they were on the road.

"So how are things going with Olivia?" Oz said breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"Things are good." Toby said trying not to turn red as he remembered the events of the previous night.

"Good?! That's all I get! Come on man, throw me a bone." Oz was pleading but was stopped by a calling coming through; a man had collapsed in a nearby alley.

The truck sped up; once they reached him Toby couldn't help himself and read him. He was surprised to get what he saw.

_A young girl was at the hospital where Liv worked and she had no heart beat._

Toby and Oz got the man to the hospital and they were on their way again. Little did they know that this man would change one of their lives forever.

**One Wrong Move**

Olivia's day was going pretty well considering she was a doctor and all, but she needed to get some bandages from the supply closet on the third floor. The burn patient that waited for her down stairs needed a certain type that was only in this part of the hospital, it was right next to the psyche ward.

"Okay, bandages...where are they?" Live was talking to herself when she heard the door close behind her louder than usual. She turned around to see who had slammed it so hard. She had expected to see a nurse or another doctor but not a patient in a hospital gown holding a scalpel.

"Where is she? Where are you keeping Mackayla?!" The estranged man who Liv had now realized Oz and Toby had brought in raised the knife up to show her he meant business. One way or another he would find his daughter.

"Okay, I'm sorry to tell you but Mackayla as brought in earlier and had a stroke. She died about an hour ago. If you would just put the knife down I can take you to her." Liv used the voice that she was taught to deliver bad news to the families of patients, but this time she held her hands up to protect herself if worse came to worse.

"No! You're a lair, she was just here! Take me to her!" The man ran towards her at full speed and plunging his weapon deep into her abdomen. He quickly locked the door as she was falling to the ground blood pouring out of the wound now. Just after she found herself on the ground Liv remembered that she and Toby had lunch plans for right around this time. That's it! He would save her; Toby saved people in these types of situations a whole bunch of times. Liv listened for his name on the PA system, when she heard his name Liv began to think about what was happening around her praying that he would get her read.

She kept pressure on the place where he had stabbed her, the blood never slowed down. It covered her shirt, hands, the floor, it was everywhere. At this point she was almost certain that her spleen had been hit and she was bleeding internally. Travis, the man who had done all this had gone to the other side of the supply closet and shot pain killers into his arm. Live kept trying to get Toby to hear her thoughts, the one time she needed his gift she wasn't sure if he was going to be able to come through. Just as her hope was fade like she as, a bang came on the door.

Damsel in Distress

Toby and Liv had made to eat lunch with each other today, so when Toby and Oz dropped of a man with a head injury off right around noon it was perfect timing. When he got to the front desk where they were supposed to meet Liv wasn't there, it wasn't like her to not show up. He waited for a while growing more and more worried with each minute that passed. After a while Toby got a read that made his world come crashing to the ground.

_Toby! It's Liv; some guy has me locked in a closet. I'm hurt, God Toby you have to help me! I'm scared!_

Without wasting another minute or telling anyone where he was going Toby ran off to go help Liv. He searched every closet in the hospital. Toby's reads got stronger as he came closer to finding Liv.

_Hands covered in blood, dark room, Liv slowly fading away_

All these horrific images filled Toby's head, faster and faster checking every door. Finally one of the doors was locked. Hid reads had never been this strong before. Toby rammed his body against the door harder and harder, suddenly the door opened making Toby run into the shelve on the other side of the room.

_Toby is that you? The guy his name is Travis, he's the guy you and Oz brought in this morning. Please Toby, help! _

Liv's desperate cries filled his head and broke his heart. He couldn't lose her, he let Charlie slip through his fingers but he could still save Liv. Suddenly his shoulders throbbed from him running into the door and shelve. It was probable dislocated but he didn't care, he saw Liv lying on the ground. He's fund her! Her hands were red and holding her stomach, blood surrounded her. It was everywhere, her shirt was covered but the small tear was there. Toby felt tears fill his eyes, he should have protected her, he could have gotten here sooner, the blame consumed him. Toby tried to read Travis, lost trying to pick apart his thoughts Toby couldn't see him coming up behind Liv. Liv was taken from behind being pulled by her hair. The scalpel he had used to stab her was now being held to the neck. Toby gasped as his head cleared not getting a read off Travis, he could now see Liv. The sight just about killed him.

**The worst sight**

Liv felt the pressure on the scalpel get hard pressing into her skin more.

"Please, don't kill her! Kill me, if you let her go you can kill me! I promise please just let her go!" Liv tried to tell Toby that it wasn't worth it, to stop but her thoughts were ignored and the words got stuck in her throat. Travis through Liv away like the trash causing more blood to escape her wound. Toby was now under the knife, literally. Liv thought of an idea that just might save the man she loves.

"No, don't! Please, you lost your daughter that you loved more than anything. I know how much you loved her because you did all this for her. He's my Mackayla! You lost the one person that means everything to you, so I'm begging you please don't take mine!" Liv cried out but never broke the gaze her and Toby shared, she pleaded with him. Travis let Toby go at the sound of his daughter's name being spoken. Toby ran towards Liv but he took a moment to read Travis to make sure he wasn't going to pull anything like this again.

_God, what have I done? Mackayla's gone! She's really gone!_

Toby was able to text Oz what was happening is he knew the cops were going to be showing up soon, he just hoped that Travis would stay in the state he was in till they got there. His eyes fell onto Liv whose stab wound was getting worse, it was probably infected and she hadn't stopped bleeding since the altercation that caused it. If the cops didn't get here and fast she would have lost too much blood to be saved. Toby knew all these things but that hadn't stopped him from hoping that she would be fine.

**Help has come**

_2 hours later_

Travis was still in the corner with the needles going in his arm one after another. He never stopped crying about his daughter, Toby had Liv's head placed in his laps with his hands pressed to her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. She was get worse with the more time they spent in the closet.

"Toby, I'm cold. That's a sign of shock. I don't want to die in here Toby but if I do I gotta tell you..." Liv closed her eyes letting the darkness surround her. After a while Toby noticed that Liv hadn't finished her sentence and her eyes have been closed for some time now, slowly he removed one of his hands to check for a plus. Toby held his breath until he felt a faint heartbeat that was weak but was there.

"Liv stay with me. I can't lose you, not after what we've been here. Come on Liv wake up!" He tried to stir her from this state she was in now. Toby finally gave up and tried to read her, just to see if Liv was still the girl he fell in love with or if he had lost her completely.

_Toby? Is that you? I'm scared, when are we getting here?_

Toby cried when he heard her voice, she was still in there. Toby stroked her hair with his one free hand and still trying to stop the blood with the other.

"Soon baby, it'll all be over soon. I promise Liv I'll make sure you make it out of here, nothing else will happen today." Just after he finished the door swung open and a group of cops ran into the closet grabbed Travis off the floor and took him away. The worst of it was over, now all Toby had to do was get Liv into surgery fast.

"Do you need any help? You're covered in blood?" One of the medic said, they had come in after the cops had left. Toby had Liv in his arms as he was carrying her to n awaiting gurney.

"No I'm fine, but please you have to help her. She's been stabbed and hasn't stopped bleeding since this all stared." Toby watched as Liv was wheeled into the operating room. It was out of his hands now. Liv's co-workers were now trying to save her life as Toby was left waiting.

**The other side**

Being a paramedic, Toby wasn't used to waiting with the patients families. Usually he dropped them of and was on the road again; the now knowing what was happening was getting to him. Toby tried to get a read off one of the doctors that was in the surgery with Liv, finally he got something.

_That was a scare; all he has to do now is close._

Toby let out a loud sigh, the news he got wasn't a lot but it was something that he could onto. Liv would get through this, she's strong she'll come out fine. Toby said to himself over and over again trying to keep his hope alive. After hours of sitting in the same room, looking at the same walls, the same faces finally the surgeon came out to talk to Toby.

"The knife hit her spleen, if she had been in that closet even for just a few more minutes she would've died. I was able to stop the bleeding, but we did have a bit of a scare later on however she's fine now. You can see her now, just follow me and I can take you to her." Toby could have kissed the doctor that told him this new. She's going to be okay! They would get through this; all she had to do now was wake up. Toby followed the doctor to go see her.

The darkness that held such comfort for Liv that she wished she could stay there forever. If it wasn't for that familiar voice she probably would have, all she could hear was Toby calling out to her. Liv needed to wake up for him, plus she couldn't imagine her life without Toby. Slowly her eyes opened.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Toby had been sitting at Liv's bed side for about3 hours now, never letting go of her hand. He talked to her about everything and anything he thought of. He tried to read her but after nothing came through Toby gave up. Sleep taunted Toby, finally he gave in and set his head down by her hip but their hands were still together. He was suddenly awoken by Liv's hand moving. Toby opened his eyes to see who was moving Liv's hand away from his. He was shocked to see that a pair of beautiful brown eyes looked into his, the eyes belonged to Liv.

"Hey baby! You're awake! It's over now, Travis is in jail. Thank you for waking up, I love you." Toby spoke kissing Liv's hand.

"I love you too." Liv repeated his message this time their lips brushed against one another.

**After the shock**

6 days after the hostage situation Toby and Liv were both released from the hospital and were in their way home. The physical damage was basically healed for them but the emotional scars they had received they would carry with them forever. The car ride to Toby's apartment was filled with silence.

"So I guess we never go to our lunch plans, how about dinner tonight?" Toby asked her trying to break the quietness that was between them.

"I don't know, I really just want to sleep in a bed that doesn't belong to the hospital. Maybe another time." She saw the sadness in his eyes but after spending 5 nights in a bed that was so uncomfortable Liv just wanted something that feels like home.

"We can do that." Toby pulled the car into a free parking spot.

Around 9 the two climbed into bed, Toby could finally feel Liv relax which she hasn't done since... he pulled her closer reassuring her that they were both safe.

_Toby get out of my head! I'm fine, please can we just sleep?_

'You know me so well." Toby kissed Liv's head after he tried to read her before they went to bed. Both drifted off to sleep. Toby was jolted awake by Liv screaming like she had when they were in the closet.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Travis held a knife to Toby's throat before slowly slicing deeply into it making blood go everywhere. This dream was going on over and over again in Liv's head as she slept. It wasn't until Toby shook her awake that it stopped the nightmare.

"Liv, please don't shut me out. Talk to me, don't make me read you!" Toby was dead serious about reading her; he could feel Liv slowly pull away from him. He saved her from death; he wasn't going to lose her now.

"I had a ream where Travis killed you, I just...I don't want to lose you. I love you Toby." Liv cried in his firm embrace where she had felt the safest in the past few days.

"Hey listen, it's over. He's gone and I promise you I won't go, you won't lose me. Liv I love you too much to leave." Toby tightened his grip around her convincing her he was telling the truth. After that the two sleepy in each other's arms never letting go.


End file.
